The Cat and the Detective
by swift56
Summary: AU. Blake leaves the White Fang, just like in the original timeline, but she doesn't become a huntress, no, she becomes the partner of a detective with the policy that nobody's perfect, and together they'll make criminals count up their sins.
1. Prologue: S Beginning

**Hello everyone and welcome to this new story.**

 **It's the first of a trio of uploads today (possibly a guad of uploads depending on when I finish this)**

 **Today, we take a look at a very different Remnant.**

 **So, watch out for that.**

 **Now then.**

 **Count up your sins!**

* * *

Time is a fickle thing.

One would think it is linear, but actually, it's all a jumbled up mess, everything happening when it wants to happen, it's why an event in the future, could have an effect on the past, or sometimes, that the presense of a new element, can completely change an intended timeline of a world.

So, what would happen, should a new hero step foot onto the world of Remnant?

Let's take a look at that, shall we?

* * *

Adam Taurus sheethed his blade with a sigh.

He had just destroyed that damned spider-like mech.

He looked up, noticing his partner and friend, Blake Belladonna, was staring ahead in surprise, making him follow her gaze as his eyes widenned underneath his mask.

Standing before them, was a young man, probably around 20 years of age, wearing a white vest over a black button up shirt with a white tie, and white pants, along with simple black dress shoes, however the most eyecatching piece of clothing was the white felt fedora on top of his head with a black band around it.

"Well, would you look at what I found, Adam Taurus, second-in-command of the White Fang." he tilted the brim of his hat up, letting them see his dark purple eyes and the small tuft of brown hair peeking from underneath his hat "Who would have thought you'd actually try to steal a Schnee dust freighter? My information was right after all."

"We're just taking what our people have been digging up." Adam said quietly, referring to the faunus that were stuck working in the mines of the Schnee dust quary.

The young man nodded "I know, and that's something I can somewhat agree with, the Schnee dust company is taking everything away from the faunus."

Adam raised an eyebrow behind his mask, surprised at hearing a human agree with him.

"Then you support the faunus' cause?" Blake asked him.

The young man lowered his hat so it covered his eyes again "Well, I support the goal of faunus getting better rights, but the rest? No, that's something I don't support. The way you're going about this is wrong." he lifted the brim of his hat again as he looked at Adam "And you're being very stupid if you actually think this is the correct solution."

Adam growled at him.

Blake stared at the young man, she knew he was right.

"This kind fo violence the White Fang does, it'll only lead to more violence, where the world will fall into a viscious cycle of hate." the young man said.

"It's our justice!" shouted Adam as he gripped his sheath tighter.

"Justice? You don't even realize that your vision of justice will be the downfall of not only humans, but faunus as well." he said.

Blake looked at him in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Stealing this much dust? It'll make the prices in the stores skyrocket due to a lower amount of product, basic supply and demand. And with dust prices going higher, hunstmen and huntresses can't buy as much ammo as before, which means a higher risk for them in the field... and what happens if the hunters fall against the grimm?" the young man questionned.

Blake's eyes widenned in understanding.

He was right, with the dust prices getting higher, hunters would be at higher risk of being killed by grimm, which would mean both humans and faunus would be in greater danger than before.

As for Adam, he simply snarled, uncaring, and unable to see the bigger picture.

"As if I could care less about hunters! Now out of my way! Or I WILL cut you down!" Adam said to the young man.

The young man sighed "Sorry, but I can't let you harm the passengers on this train."

Adam was seething at the young man "Blake. Stay back, I'll handle this scum."

Blake didn't say a word, simply continuing to look at the young man.

The young man smirked as he reached behind him and pulled out a strange red device that seemed to have a slot to hold something in it "You'll find that I'm not so easy to defeat." he put the device on his waist, which created a belt that wrapped around him, along with a small black slot appearing on the right side of the belt.

Blake looked at the belt in confusion, wondering what it was for.

The young man pulled out what looked like a black USB key, featuring an S stylized to look like a skull, before he hit the button on it, making a voice sound out " **SKULL!** " as he then inserted it into the belt, which made a strange pulsing noise when they object was inserted, and removed his hat from his head, letting them see his hair had a few streaks of white in it.

"Henshin." the young man said calmly as he moved the portion of the device the key was inserted into towards the right, as the voice once more called out " **SKULL!** " followed by a deep guitar riff into a high guitar screech.

A pulse of energy surrunded him as an armor formed around his body.

The armor was black in color, with silver accents on the wrists, ankles, shoulders, and chest. A white thethered scarf appeared around his neck. His helmet was silver, and looked like a skull, with two large black lens to represent the eyesockets, and to let him see from inside the helmet.

A crack seemed to form on top of the helmet, taking on the vague shape of an S, before he put his hat on top of the helmet, covering up the crack.

"What the hell are you?" Adam asked in rage.

"Just a detective who dishes out retribution." he looked up at Adam "But you can call me Kamen Rider... Skull."

"Kamen... Rider?" Blake whispered in confusion.

"Now, Adam Taurus..." Skull lifted his hand and pointed at Adam as he flicked his hand "It's time for you to count up your sins!"

Adam growled in anger as he drew his sword and rushed in.

Skull met Adam halfway and dodged the sword slash before punching Adam in the ribs, making the faunus stagger back as he grabbed the area in pain.

"You think yourself invincible because of your high standing, but you always need to remember the universal rule." Skull did a roundhouse kick in Adam's face, sending him flying back as Adam's mask shattered, revealing reddish brown eyes "There's always someone stronger than you."

Adam staggered to his feet "Blake! Get him!"

Silence met him.

"She left already, guess she's smarter than you." Skull said as he cracked his knuckles "Now, let's end this."

Adam stood on shaky legs, his teeth clenched in rage, as he attempted to draw his sword, only for it to be kicked out of his hand.

"Lights out." was the last thing he heard as a fist connected to his face.

* * *

Blake sighed as she leaned against a wall in an alley.

It was still hard to believe she'd done it.

Running away from the White Fang.

She wasn't the first to do so, and somehow, she doubted she would be the last.

Now, she just needed a place where she could stay.

Maybe Tukson could help her out? He was a good friend after all, and a deserter much like her.

She found her thoughts drifting to earlier though.

To that... Kamen Rider, who fought Adam.

She'd been able to tell how outmatched Adam was in a single glance, so she used the opportunity to run away.

She'd have to thank the man if she ever saw him again.

Her ears perked up as she heard movement coming from outside the alley.

Slowly, she got up and peered out.

She saw a black motorcycle, with a shape similar to a red S on the side, the rider wore... the exact same clothes as the man from today, with a white motorcycle helmet.

Well... what are the odds of that?

Just when she's thinking about him, he shows up.

She saw him pull up in front of a building she at first though was a bar or a club, before he looked up for a bit, got off his motorcyle, and punched one of the wooden beams on the veranda, the shock travelling up and lighting up the neon sign outside which read 'Bones Detective Agency'

Oh, so apparently that was his agency.

She figured Bones must be his family name in that case.

He pulled off his helmet... and turned to look at her "Huh, what are the odds?"

She couldn't keep the amused smile off her face at the fact they had thought the same thing.

"So, if you're all the way out here, I'm guessing you left the Fang then?" he asked her.

She considered answering him, before she figured it would be best not to get on his bad side, so she stepped out of the alley and across the street to talk to him better "That's right... their new methods... I didn't want anything to do with that." she said with a shake of her head.

He nodded "Understandable... but tell me, what do you plan on doing now?"

Blake blinked as she thought about it "I... I don't know, I was thinking I could apply to Beacon and become a huntress."

He shrugged "Well, you could do that... but wouldn't you prefer to start making changes sooner and with your own two hands?"

She looked back at him, thinking on his words, before she nodded, curious as to what he was getting at.

He smirked "Well, I've been looking for a partner. So, you could become a detective with me, and help change the world, one case at a time."

"You talk like you have the answer to fixing everything." Blake told him as she considered his suggestion.

"I don't." he said honestly, before he smiled "But I promise you that I'll find it."

She was silent as she continued to think "Why... why are you helping me?"

He shrugged "Just doing what my teacher thought me, to always hold out a helping hand to those in need."

"When you told Adam to count up his sins... what did you mean?" she found herself asking.

He smirked "Nobody's perfect... that's my philosphy, everyone has their own dirty little secret, me, you, we ALL do, but those who expose themselves in such a way, they also carry sins with them, so they should count them all up, because the beating I'll give them represents that number."

Blake couldn't help herself but chuckle at that last part.

She shook her head with a smile "I think... I'll take you up on your offer. My name's Blake Belladonna, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The young man smiled "Pleasure to meet you too Blake, the name's Whyatt Bones."

After they greeted each other, he led her inside.

To her new life as a private detective.

* * *

 **Well that's a thing!**

 **So yeah, the main rider is an extra rider for once!**

 **I don't really have much to say, but I hope you enjoy this everyone!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day!**

 **See ya next time!**


	2. Case 1: M Work

**Hey everyone!**

 **Been a while since I worked on this right?**

 **Anyway, time for the first case!**

* * *

Blake followed Whyatt inside of his agency, seeing that it was basically an old bar that had the interior changed to feel more homey.

There was an obvious wating area, the bar had been turned into a desk and the area where the glasses would normally be placed was filled with different books.

She also noticed, in amusement, that he seemed to have differently colored hats, as she could see a black one, and a dark purple one.

With practiced ease, he grabbed his hat off his head and flicked his hand towards the hanger, making it land perfectly on the free hook.

She soon heard rapid footsteps of someone running down a set of stairs while Whyatt muttered "How many times do I have to tell her?"

A door in the back swung open, and over the new arrival's head she could see a living area.

She then actually concentrated on the new arrival, seeing a young girl, probably about 12, with hair that was half brown and half pink with white streaks in it, her eyes changed color everytime she blinked and were a mix of brown, pink and white. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt and brown cargo pants.

"Big bro! You're back!" the girl said happily.

Whyatt smiled "Hey Neo, that tip Watcher gave us was on the nose."

The now named Neo grinned "So you caught that Taurus guy then?... and who's she?" Neo asked as she looked at Blake curiously.

"I caught Taurus yeah, the chief happily put him behind bars, as for her, meet Blake Belladonna, a new member of our agency." Whyatt explained.

Neo narrowed her eyes and walked up to Blake, before she started circling her, Blake looking at Whyatt with a raised eyebrow while he shrugged.

Neo stopped and stepped back, nodding to herself before she looked at Whyatt "I approve of your girlfriend."

Blake blushed in surprise while Whyatt facepalmed "She's not my girlfriend Neo, she's just gonna work with me... besides, you can't date someone when you just met them."

Neo tilted her head "Good point... she'll be you girlfriend one day though! I just know it!" she said as she walked back into the living area.

Blake was still blushing a bit as she turned to Whyatt "Is she always like that?"

Whyatt nodded with a sigh "Unfortunately." he then chuckled "Now, how about I show you to the guest room and we can get to work tomorrow?"

Blake nodded as she brought her blush under control and followed him.

She wouldn't admit it, but Whyatt was somewhat good looking, better looking than Adam even.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Blake sat in front of Whyatt's desk after having had breakfast.

"Right, so, this is actually the first time I've hired someone, but I got my mentor as a reference for this kind of stuff." Whyatt said with a chuckle.

"Your mentor?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

Whyatt nodded "Yeah, he thought me everything I know. Anyway, first off, you need to know about my usual informants."

She saw him pull up a few pictures on his scroll and flipped it around to show her, the first was a man with bushy hair all sitting on top of his head and a beard around his mouth.

"That's Watcherman, he runs a blog on the dustnet where he gets most of his information from, and he relays the big ones to me, while also giving some of them to the police."

The nest picture showed a man dressed like Santa Claus, with a floral patterned shirt underneath the red coat, and no beard, carrying around a bag.

"Little Santa, most people think he's crazy so they don't pay him much attention, and he has a knack for giving out objects that always end up being just what a person needs."

The next photo was of two teenage girls dressed to go to a normal high school.

"These are Queen and Elizabeth, high school gossip masters, and my ear on the inside for any rumors that start down there."

The last picture was of a pair of police detectives.

"I call these two Mik and Mak, they're my usual contacts within the police force."

Blake made sure to commit all the faces to memory "Alright... so, what do we do first?"

Whyatt smiled "We'll start out simple and small, I don't just get big investigations, sometimes people also ask me to find missing pets."

Blake blinked in surprise before nodding "Just don't let any dogs near me."

Whyatt looked at her for a moment "Oh, so you ARE a cat Faunus then. I wasn't sure and I didn't want to seem rude by asking."

She smiled a bit "It's fine."

* * *

(Cue montage of Blake, Whyatt, and Neo finding lost pets in Vale before they get stumped with an annoying one)

"That thing is not a cat, it's a demon!" Blake hissed as she had claw marks all over her face while Whyatt was applying disinfectant, making her flinch a bit.

"Yeah, that damn fat cat keeps running away, I mean, I'm honestly tempted to drive up to Beacon just to drop it off the cliff and into the Emerald Forest just to finally get rid of it... but the owner gives a pretty hefty sum each time." Whyatt said.

"Do you think she would notice if I stabbed it's leg just a little bit?" Neo asked as she played with a switchblade before Whyatt snatched it out of her hand with a glare.

"No stabbing the client's pet, even if it is a little demon that deserves to burn in hell... and stop playing with random weapons you find in alleys." he said.

"What about with the weapon I'm making?" Neo asked.

"Ok, that I won't mind since I can see the most you'll do while playing is twirling it while it's a parasol." he admitted.

"A parasol?" Blake asked as she had a few small band-aids on her cheeks.

"She's making an estoc hidden inside of a parasol." Whyatt explained a bit.

"And it's gonna be fashionable, practical, and a real nasty shock to anybody that crosses me." Neo said with a proud grin.

"Well, I guess that's-" Blake was cut off as she heard sirens coming their way, soon seeing a police car rushing down the street.

"Well, guess we just got a case, come on." Whyatt said as he started following after it, Neo and Blake keeping up with him.

They soon reached Vale's largest bank, the police surrounding the building, Whyatt walking up to the one Blake recognized as Mik from the picture this morning, although the man had a back scratcher with him.

"Mik! What's going on?" Whyatt called as he got to his friend.

Mik turned to Whyatt "We got a bit of a situation in here, some people are robbing the bank, but we don't know how they got in, we managed to get most of the people out, but the bank manager and one of the guards are still in there."

"Shit, that complicates things." Whyatt said with a frown.

Blake was trying to find a way in while they were talking, before looking back into the crowd and noticing whom she assumed was the assistant manager of the bank, looking even more nervous than anybody else.

She'd seen that kind of behaviour before, usually when someone had something to hide.

Narrowing her eyes, she went up to Whyatt to relay her suspicions "Whyatt, I think I have an idea as to what happened."

Whyatt and Mik turned to her curiously "Who's she?" Mik asked in confusion.

"My new partner... anyway, what's your idea Blake?" Whyatt said.

"I think they had help from the inside to get in, and I think it's the assistant manager." Blake said as she glanced at the man in question.

Whyatt and Mik both glanced at him as well before nodding to each other as Mik turned to his partner "Hey, Mak, go interrogate the assistant manager."

Mak nodded and went and did just that, the others watching on until the assistant manager practically broke down and revealed everything.

"It was the manager who planned everything with one of the guards, I overheard them talking! They said if I talked they'd kill me! They wanted to take all the money and run off to Atlas!"

"Well now, it seems I'll have to make due on my promise then!" everyone heard and turned back to the bank entrance, seeing the manager, one of the guards, and a small group of thugs, some of them carrying large sacs of money.

"Woah there! Let's not get too hasty right?" Whyatt called out as he vaulted over the police line, Blake deciding to get out of sight for a surprise attack while they concentrated on him.

"And who are you supposed to be?" the guard asked.

"Me? Just a detective who's gonna put you idiots behind bars." Whyatt said as he pointed at the lot of them.

The group smirked "Is that so?" the manager sneered while pulling something out of his pocket "Well, I wonder how you'll do against these!" he said, revealing the object to be a black flash drive with a ribcage like design on it with a stylized M on it.

Whyatt's eyes went wide "It can't be, a Gaia Memory?!"

"You know what these are then? The one who sold them to us promised us nothing could beat us with these." the manager said as the guard and the thugs all pulled out identical Gaia Memories, before they all pressed the button at the same time.

 **MASQUERADE!**

They all titled their necks to the side, showing connector ports on their necks as they inserted the Gaia Memories in them, shifting their appearances so that their faces were covered in black masks with a rib cage like design on them.

"Dopants huh?" Whyatt muttered as he pulled out his belt, strapping it on his waist, followed by his own Gaia Memory as he removed his hat "Henshin."

 **SKULL!**

The same process as when he fought Adam happened, the armor materializing onto him followed by a crack forming on top of his helmet, which he covered with his hat.

"Now, time for you all to count up your sins." Whyatt said calmly.

They were abotu to attack, until Blake dropped down and managed to quickly knock two of them out, surprising the remaining ones and making them turn around in shock.

Which Whyatt then took as a chance to rush forward and grab two more by their heads and slamming them together, knocking them out.

All that remained was the manager and the guard.

"Um... truce?" the guard said unsurely.

His response was a kick to the gut from Blake followed by being wrapped up by Gambol Shroud's ribbon.

The manager, seeing he was now alone, tried to run away, only for him to be tripped up by Neo as she stepped out of an illusion.

Whyatt chuckled as he untransformed "Well, that was rather simple."

"How did you do that?" Blake asked Neo.

"My semblance." the tri-colored girl answered with a shrug.

"I do wonder who sold them these Gaia Memories though." Whyatt wondered aloud as he saw the memoreis get pushed out of their bodies after they were all knocked out, quickly crushing them all underneath his feet.

"What IS a Gaia Memory anyway?" Blake questionned.

"They hold the memories of the planet, granting power upon any who use them, they aren't safe when used alone though, but, using them with the Lost Driver," he gestured to his belt "and with a refined memory," he held up the Skull Memory "their perfectly safe."

"How many of these things exist?" she asked as she picked up the remains of one and observed it.

"Who knows, big bro's been hunting down criminals who use these things, having picked it up from his old boss." Neo said with a shrug.

"It's definetly gonna be a long mission to hunt them down." Whyatt said with a sigh before looking at Blake "You sure this is what you want?"

She thought about it somewhat.

Was this what she wanted?

She would be fighting against criminals probably non-stop.

But she would also be serving true justice to those who deserve it.

She smiled a bit, before looking at Whyatt "I'm sure."

* * *

 **And here we go!**

 **Took me a while to finally come back to this, but with help from Magna, I felt inspired to write a new chapter.**

 **Now, I bet a lot of you are surprised by Neo being Whyatt's younger sister.**

 **And just WHY is she younger? you may ask yourself?**

 **Well, why don't you give me your theories on why this is?**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
